QuizUp/Characters of the week
These are the characters (or special things) PetStarPlanet used for each week. The week numbers here are according to the ISO-8601 standart, meaning that weeks start on a Monday and week 1 is the week that contains the first Thursday of the year. PetStarPlanet will probably quit doing these for at the end of May. 2015 Week 38, 2015 *'Monday:' Captain Hook *'Tuesday:' Severus Snape *'Wednesday:' Seth Clearwater *'Thursday:' Finnick Odair *'Friday:' Luigi *'Saturday:' Manic the Hedgehog *'Sunday:' Pop Fizz Week 39, 2015 * Monday: Regina * Tuesday: Albus Dumbledore * Wedneysday: Victoria * Thursday: Peeta Mellark * Friday: Yoshi * Saturday: Big the Cat * Sunday: Spitfire (Skylanders: SuperChargers release special) Week 40, 2015 * Monday: Belle * Tuesday: Bellatrix Lestrange * Wednesday: Alice Cullen * Thursday: Rue * Friday: Lemmy Koopa * Saturday: Blaze the Cat * Sunday: Terrafin Week 41, 2015 * Monday: Henry Mills * Tuesday: Ginny Weasley * Wednesday: Edward Cullen * Thursday: Katniss Everdeen * Friday: Blue Toad * Saturday: Shadow the Hedgehog * Sunday: Splat Week 42, 2015 * Monday: Emma Swan * Tuesday: Cho Chang * Wednesday: Renesmee Cullen * Thursday: Annie Cresta * Friday: Petey Piranha * Saturday: Knuckles the Echidna * Sunday: Wallop Week 43, 2015 * Monday: Rumplestiltskin * Tuesday: Luna Lovegood * Wednesday: Bella Swan * Thursday: Johanna Mason * Friday: Fawful * Saturday: Miles "Tails" Prower * Sunday: Fryno Week 44, 2015 (Halloween special) * Monday: Zelena * Tuesday: Fenrir Greyback * Wednesday: Jane * Thursday: Clove * Friday: King Boo * Saturday: Tails Doll * Sunday: Hex Week 45, 2015 * Monday: Roland * Tuesday: Dobby * Wednesday: Carlisle Cullen * Thursday: Primrose Everdeen * Friday: Dry Bowser * Saturday: Sonic the Hedgehog * Sunday: Bouncer Week 46, 2015 * Monday: Prince Charming * Tuesday: Sirius Black * Wednesday: Jacob Black * Thursday: Gale Hawthorne * Friday: Grubba * Saturday: Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik * Sunday: Whirlwind Week 47, 2015 (Birthday/Mockingjay part 2 release special) An additional Hunger Games character was added each day, each Hunger Games character had a picture with a red Mockingjay painted on their face. * Monday: Neal Cassidy * Monday: Johanna Mason * Tuesday: Hermione Granger * Tuesday: '''Finnick Odair * '''Wednesday: Bree Tanner * Wednesday: '''Primrose Everdeen * '''Thursday: Peeta Mellark * Thursday: Katniss Everdeen * Friday: Rosalina * Friday: Gale Hawthorne * Saturday: Li Moon * Saturday: Cressida * Sunday: Cynder * Sunday: Boggs Week 48, 2015 * Monday: Baby Neal * Tuesday: Kingsley Shacklebolt * Wednesday: Emily Young * Thursday: Foxface * Friday: Daisy * Saturday: Silver the Hedgehog * Sunday: Gill Grunt Week 49, 2015 * Monday: Cruella De Vil * Tuesday: Lily Luna Potter * Wednesday: Jasper Hale * Thursday: Cressida * Friday: Kamek * Saturday: Froggy * Sunday: Rocky Roll Week 50, 2015 * Monday: Merlin * Tuesday: Nymphadora Tonks * Wednesday: Tanya (Winter special #1) * Thursday: Pollux * Friday: Toadette * Saturday: Amy Rose * Sunday: Knight Mare Week 51, 2015 * Monday: Ingrid (Winter special) * Tuesday: 'Kreacher ''(Elf special) * '''Wednesday: Kate (Winter special) * Thursday: '''Tigris * '''Friday: Bowser * Saturday: Dark Oak (Star Wars: The Force Awakens release special) * Sunday: Freeze Blade (Winter special/"The Swap Force Awakens" special) Week 52, 2015 (Winter/Christmas/New Year's special) * Monday: Elsa * Tuesday: Molly Weasley * Wednesday: Irina 2016 Week 1, 2016 (Winter/New Year's special, cont.) Note: There's a two week gap between the last character of 2015 and the first character of 2016. * Thursday: President Snow * Friday: Baron Brrr * Saturday: Tundra the Walrus * Sunday: Bentley Week 2, 2016 * Monday: Maleficent * Tuesday: Rubeus Hagrid * Wednesday: Emmett Cullen * Thursday: Glimmer * Friday: Sir Grodus * Saturday: Sticks the Badger * Sunday: Spyro Category:QuizUp